


After the Madness

by Phayte



Series: Madness [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Otabek Altin, Longing, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice), smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: After the Madness, what happens now? Did Yuri get yelled at? Did they sneak off? WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN? Well, here is one take on this.  Really just meant for this to be a short PWP, it got out of hand.





	After the Madness

Yuri caught hell. Yuri caught a lot of hell. Once Lilia and Yakov got a hold of him, they dragged him away from Otabek and did not care who was watching as they screamed at him. Yuri kept craning his head over their shoulders, seeing where Otabek was.

Otabek was casually leaned against a back wall, one foot propped on the wall and his arms crossed. He had that cool and collective look, like no one else was around. Nothing seemed to ever shake his resolve. Even as Lilia and Yakov screamed at him, Yuri could not help but continue to glance over at Otabek and see that smirk on his face.

Yuri did not listen to the words they had said. He already knew what they were saying. His ears perked up the moment Yakov said he was to stop hanging around that Altin boy. Yuri glared at Yakov and that was when he tried to stomp away, but Victor grabbed his arm and just quietly shook his head. Yuri was mad and shook out the grip, heading to the locker room.

As he threw his bag, he heard the door open and saw Otabek standing there. Still looking casual as if none of that had just happen.

“You good Plisetsky?”

How the fuck could he be good? He just got screamed out in front of everyone by his coach and choreographer. He won gold and it still wasn’t good enough. He finally got a friend and they were ripping it away from him. He wanted to yell all this, but he just shook his head and ground his teeth down so he wouldn’t start crying. Yuri balled his fist to his side and just stood there with his head down. He heard Otabek walk forward and wrap his arms around him.

That was when Yuri lost it. This was not anger anymore that had washed over him. It was disappointment. He had disappointed everyone. Here he was, finally being himself, and he fucked up. He had had the best day and night of his life with Otabek and at all came crashing at him.

“I fucked up Otabek… they are disappointed in me,” Yuri choked out.

Otabek ran his hand through Yuri’s hair, “Yuri, you disappointed no one.”

“Did you heard them?”

“Who? Yakov and Lilia? We all heard them,” Otabek chuckled out.

Yuri pushed Otabek away and sat on the bench, “Thanks for fucking reminding me.”

Otabek sat next to him and bumped shoulders with Yuri, “Oh come on, Don’t let them get to you.”

Yuri watched as Otabek pulled his phone out and opened his social media.

“Let’s see what everyone has to say,” Otabek said as he looked at Yuri.

As Otabek scrolled through, they were trending hashtags. There were videos of his skate. Everyone loved it. Yuri took Otabek’s phone and started reading through the comments. His mood lifting immediately. He continued reading through the media post a little more and Otabek was sitting close to him, he could feel the warmth of his body as they were almost touching. Yuri handed him back his phone and smiled at Otabek. When their fingers grazed he was briefly reminded how his finger had been in Otabek’s mouth. He hoped he wasn’t blushing.

“Thanks, I needed this.”

Otabek bumped their shoulders again, “Anytime.”

At that moment the locker room door opened again, Victor and Yuuri came in.

“Ah Yurio! There you are. Yakov is looking for you. Otabek, your coach is too,” Victor said.

Yuri watched as Otabek nodded and slip his phone back in his jacket pocket and left the locker room. Yuri looked over to Victor and Yuuri, there almost matching costumes.

“You two make me fucking sick,” he growled as he grabbed his bag and stormed out the locker room.

Yakov had that grumpy look on his face as Lilia was nagging in his ear. He was glad he had the room to himself, he could sit and watch TV all night then suffer through the banquet the next day. His adrenaline rush was gone and he felt overly tired as he shuffle his way out the arena. 

 

 

 

Lilia and Yakov were true to their word about trying to keep Otabek and him away from each other. Yuri had tried to sneak out his room that night, and was met by Lilia ushering him back the moment he got to the elevator. Yakov had intercept Otabek and sent him away. Yuri was frustrated and spent the night sending stupid memes and text to Otabek instead.

The banquet they could not do much. Too much was riding on the sponsors. Plus having Otabek there with him seemed to make it better. The sponsors were eating it up. Otabek casually had his arm slung around Yuri as the sponsors and guest all came to congratulate him. Yuri would lean into Otabek and smile back at the faceless people who kept coming over to them. Yuri enjoyed himself, and he has never been able to say that about a banquet.

Even when he got dragged to yet again, another fucking dance off, he complied. Yuuri was drunk, but nothing like it was last year. When no one was looking, he was able to slip in two glasses of champagne though Otabek would not let him have anymore than that. He felt like a different person when Otabek was around. He felt more grounded. His anger was not there, he did not want to kick anymore or set anything on fire. It was a nice feeling. 

 

 

 

They left the next day and he wasn’t able to see Otabek before leaving. They both had early flights and their coaches ushered them off as fast as they could. They texted each other till they had to turn their phones off and started back up the minute they were off their planes.

This is how it was for weeks. When they had breaks, they kept texting. At night they Skyped till it got too late for Otabek and he would need to go to bed. Yuri loved having a friend. He knew there was someone there to talk to, about everything. Well almost everything. He couldn’t stop thinking about those days back in Barcelona. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way Otabek quickly licked his finger and how easy it was around him. He couldn’t tell him how attracted he was to him.

Otabek was his friend, but Yuri knew he wanted more. Otabek was older, Otabek was calm, Otabek was everything he wasn’t. He was a DJ who had cool friends, he had a motorbike, he wore leather jackets and only spoke when something needed to be said.

Yuri was impulsive, angry, wore brightly colored animal prints and was falling deeply in love with his best friend. He smiled when he saw a notification come in on his phone, he found himself fixing his hair before he Skyped Otabek at night. They talked about their routines and their team mates. Yuri hated Otabek was so far away.

Month after month, it turned to a year. They had met at competitions, hoarding every minute they could. Otabek always got a bike and they always took off on it. Their coaches had given up trying to keep them apart. It was useless. They had gotten better at sneaking around. During competitions they would sneak to the others room and watch bad movies and talk all night.

Yuri always hated it when they separated. He would sulk for weeks and text Otabek more than he should. Otabek never complained. He liked he could just be himself. He liked that Otabek would open up to him too. Otabek had deep thoughts and Yuri could get lost listening to his voice. They would sent videos of their routines back and forth, then give pointers to help each other out.

Otabek would send him music mixes. For his birthday Otabek sent him some really nice headphones so he could listen without Lilia complaining over the noise. The music was always different mixes. Yuri could find himself lost in those mixes Otabek would send. Otabek even surprised him one night by sending him a video he had a friend record of him DJ-ing. Yuri found he watched it more times than he wanted to admit.

Otabek looked so fucking good up on that small podium. He was concentrated on the music and swayed to the music. Now and then he would rock his hips to it and Yuri found he would rewind and rewatch those few seconds.

Yuri knew he was fucked. Royally fucking fucked. 

 

 

 

It took two more GPFs for him to gold in both and in the second one, Otabek bronze for them to finally come to terms with how they felt. They each did their exhibitions. Otabek always picked out the music and after that one year, Lilia and Yakov just let him do his own thing. Yuri would have regardless.

Otabek’s song was a love song, unrequited love. He had told Yuri it was a surprise and wouldn’t let him know what it was. It was killing Yuri _not_ knowing what Otabek was going to skate too, but he waited, impatiently.

Otabek kept his team jacket over his outfit so Yuri could not see. When it was his turn to hit the ice, Yuri forgot how to breath. Otabek was in a suit, a fucking suit. Otabek always did powerful pieces with strong music, this was different. It was soft, it was graceful, it was _not_ Otabek. Yuri was not sure if he breathed one time during that entire exhibit. For someone as powerful as Otabek was, he was everything but. Yuri swore Otabek floated over the ice, he was not skating. He even used some of Yuri’s signature spins and moves. Yuri felt his heart beating out of his chest.

At the end, Otabek had a similar pose that mimicked his agape ending pose. Yuri found himself clapping and cheering, tears in his eyes. Otabek bowed then looked up, locking eyes with Yuri. They had another skater before Yuri went out and when Otabek went to leave the rink, Yuri was waiting. Once he clipped in his gaurds, Yuri all but leaped into his arms. Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri as they hugged.

“Otabek, that was… amazing.”

When Yuri finally let him go, he stepped back and couldn’t help but look him up and down as he looked amazing.

“Damn Otabek, you look amazing, ” Yuri breathed then realizing what he said covered his mouth with both hands.  

Otabek had his smirk on, “Yeah, I clean up pretty good don’t I?”

Yuri was focused on his mouth as he talked and then snapped his attention back to those brown eyes. Dammit, he was letting Otabek get to him, not that he didn’t already, but more so than usual. That suit, those eyes, that skate. Yuri was fucked.

There were people all around him, but right now to Yuri, it was only them two. JJ was out and doing his exhibition skate and neither were paying attention. They just stared at one another. Yuri had been at a stand still with Otabek for two years. If he thought hard enough, he could still imagine that warm tongue briefly on his finger. Yuri had been holding it in now for two years, he couldn’t anymore. JJ was finishing up and they were still staring at one another, he was up next. He grabbed Otabek by the collar of his suit, pulled him forward and just kissed him. It wasn’t anything passionate or deep, but it was firm. He felt the brief movement of Otabek’s lips to his then he pulled off it.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long fucking time,” Yuri slipped his guards off and skated on the ice.

He was afraid to turn around and see the outcome of what he did. Had he turned, he would have seen Otabek lightly finger his lip, smiling.

Yuri did his piece, to the music Otabek picked out. He loved these so much. They were not graceful and beautiful. He made sure they were fun and raw. The music was always hard and he loved it. When he took his final bow it suddenly hit him what the fuck he had done and he was afraid to look over at the sidelines.

He kissed Otabek Atlin, in front of everyone.

Shit.

When he skated off the ice and slipped his guards on, there he was, Otabek fucking Altin in his suit, smirk in place. What he did not expect was Otabek to grab the back of his head and pull him in for a quick kiss.

“Yuri, you did good.”

That was all Yuri needed, he grabbed Otabek’s hand, “Let’s get out of here.”

Otabek nodded, that calm collected look back on his face. Yuri dragged him to the lockers and they grabbed their stuff and changed into their shoes.

“Shouldn’t we change our costumes?” Otabek asked.

Yuri shook his head, no he wanted Otabek in that suit, “Nah. We need out of here, and now.”

To prove his point he pressed into Otabek and kissed him. Yuri had two years of wanting this and he was not waiting longer than he had too. On their way out, they dropped their bags with their coaches and didn’t even bother talking to anyone.

He heard as they were walking out, hand in hand, a few of the skaters whisper words like “ _Finally_ ” and “ _About time_ ” but Yuri was not paying much attention. His attention was set on the man who was his best friend.

They got on the bike Otabek rented and took off. The hotel wasn’t far and Yuri all but pulled Otabek behind him as they got off the bike. As he pushed the button to the elevator, he started to feel a bit of nerves. When he looked over to Otabek, there was a calmness to him as he still held his hand.

The moment they got in the elevator, Yuri could not help himself and wrapped himself around Otabek. He grabbed the suit jacket and held on as he felt those hands wrap around his body. The ding of the elevator brought him back and he took Otabek’s hand while he dragged him behind him. He almost heard Otabek chuckle as he fumbled with his key card.

“Shut up asshole,” he grumbled as the door opened.

Once in the room they slipped off their shoes and then Yuri just looked over to Otabek. He had wanted this for so long and dammit, Otabek was not protesting. This was also his best friend and he did not want to lose that either.

All the courage he had was fading fast, “Otabek… is this… ok?”

Otabek nodded and walked towards Yuri, “I’ve wanted this since that first exhibition.”

He felt Otabek’s hands on his waist and pull their bodies together, “Seriously?”

Yuri could not believe it. He had spent two years wanting what wanted him back.

“I don’t just let anyone stick their finger in my mouth, yanno?” there was that smirk again.

Yuri stared at Otabek’s mouth, he saw how one side was slightly raised, that damn smirk. That smirk melted him, it had for over two years.  Leaning in he kissed Otabek again. He could not help it. Now that he knew it was mutual, Yuri was done waiting. Biting Otabek’s lower lip he felt as those lips open of Otabek’s. Yuri was slow as he slid his tongue in and was met with Otabek’s. He heard a soft moan from Otabek. Yuri was taken aback, for someone who was so collective in his day, Otabek was moaning and holding him tightly.

Yuri continued to kiss Otabek, he kissed for the two years he had not kissed him. He kissed him for all the times he stared at that mouth on video chat. He kissed for that time Otabek teased his finger in front of everyone. He kissed Otabek Altin.

Yuri heard Otabek moan again and felt as Otabek pushed his hips to his. They were both hard and this time, Yuri moaned. Pulling off the kiss he saw Otabek with his eyes half open and far away look to him. If Yuri could take a picture of this, he would. Since he couldn’t, he tried to commit to memory. Otabek’s lips were pouted, his face relaxed as his pupils were blown out.

He brushed the hair off Otabek’s forehead and ran his hand down the side of his face. On impulse he took his index finger and slipped it into those pouting lips. Otabek started to lightly suck his finger as his locked those dark eyes with his. It was not the usual intense stare, this was different, this was a longing that he felt coming from Otabek. Slipping in his middle finger, he felt as Otabek’s mouth closed around his digits and how wet his mouth was.

This time Yuri moaned out. Otabek was working his tongue around his fingers and he slowly slid them out then back in. There was almost a whining sound that came from Otabek. Otabek Altin fucking whined.

Yuri thought he knew his best friend, but this, this was a side he never expected. He expect an Otabek that was demanding, he expected an Otabek that would be more aggressive. He never imagined this. Yuri loved this. In the begining so much surprised him about Otabek, then he got to know him. There was not much these days that surprised him, but it was good. He liked knowing someone on that level. He also liked being surprised, and right now he was floored.

Yuri pushed his fingers further into Otabek’s mouth and heard him moan around his fingers. Otabek was sucking them and he saw where spit started to slip out the side of Otabek’s mouth. He pulled the fingers out then pushed them back in. Otabek moaned and continued.

“Damn Otabek, if I had known you would be like this…”

He heard Otabek whine around those fingers and pulled them all the way out. Otabek’s lips were wet and his lips stayed pouted out. Yuri kissed those wet lips and then pulled them over to the bed. As amazing as Otabek looked in that suit, he wanted it off of him. Slipping the jacket off of him, they let it fall to the floor and he loosen the tie then pulled it off.

“This suit… I don’t know what look I like better, the suit or the leather.”

Yuri unbuttoned Otabek’s shirt and Otabek just stood there, Yuri noticed how that expressionless face had changed so much. As Otabek’s shirt fell open, he ran his hands down those muscles. He had seen Otabek shirtless a lot, but this was different. This was Otabek shirtless for him. Yuri pushed the shirt off Otabek’s shoulders. Yuri continued to trail his hands over than tanned skin, marveled at how firm yet smooth Otabek was. Yuri trailed his hand lower and started to undo Otabek’s pants. Otabek kept that relaxed face, eyes filled with want as Yuri lowered his pants and he stepped out of them.

Otabek had on a simple pair of boxer briefs. This did not surprise Yuri. He could see Otabek was hard and there was a wet spot on the front of his briefs. Yuri stepped back and slipped his shirt off, letting it just fall somewhere in the room, Yuri did not care where. His attention was on Otabek. He never took his eyes of him as he lowered his pants and kicked out of them.

“Why did we wait so long?” Yuri closed the space between them and pulled Otabek’s warm body to him.

“Because we are fucking stupid,” Otabek replied.

“Stupidest assholes around.”

Yuri pulled them both down on the bed and Otabek was kissing him again. Yuri pushed Otabek back, never breaking the kiss. Yuri’s head was spinning. This was everything and more than what Yuri had ever imagined. Otabek squirmed under him and Yuri was fucking loving it. Their cocks touched through their briefs, both breaking the kiss and moaning.

“Yuri, I need you,” Otabek whined.

“You have me,” Yuri started to kiss that strong jaw and down his neck. Otabek continued to press against him and squirm.

“I need more of you… please Yuri.”

Yuri was losing his mind. Otabek’s words were intoxicating and the noises he made. For someone so quiet, he was making all the noises Yuri already knew would be his favorite sounds to ever hear. Every time Yuri kissed him or shifted his body, Otabek would make these whimpering sounds.

Yuri started to work a spot on Otabek’s neck and he could feel as Otabek continued to thrust his hips up at him. Yuri was meeting his thrust as he licked and bite the same spot over and over. When his mouth closed around the side of Otabek’s neck and he started to suck harder, Otabek had wrapped his arms around his body and was moaning more.

“Yuri!”

Yuri could get lost making Otabek like this. Yuri didn’t know just how much those sounds Otabek made would affect him. It gave him a confidence he did not know he could have. Otabek always brought out confidence in Yuri, this was different. Yuri was not sure what he was doing, but you wouldn’t know by the way Yuri was. His touches were sure, his wanted to touch Otabek more. Otabek wanted more.

Yuri trailed his mouth along Otabek’s collarbone and heard as he continued those little noises. Yuri worked his mouth further down Otabek’s body. Otabek was squirming and arching his body. Yuri watched as his muscles clenched and flex with each lap of his tongue. Otabek had his hands in Yuri’s hair and was pulling gently at it.

“Yuri, please!”

Those hands were pulling his head back up as he was trying to kiss lower. Yuri rose and saw Otabek looking up at him, those eyes dark eyes pleading with him. Yuri was fucking gone. The look he got from Otabek just then, it was lust and it was longing, it set something off in Yuri he did not know he possessed. Yuri moved off Otabek’s body and sat up against the headboard as Otabek never took his eyes off of him.

“Come here,” Yuri said to the whimpering man and watched as Otabek crawled over to him and straddled his lap.

Otabek fit perfectly to him. Yuri had grown a little bit over the last two years, he was a little taller than Otabek was, but not by much. The way Otabek melted his body to his, Yuri moaned out. Otabek was so warm and Yuri could not keep his hands off of him. When Otabek leaned down and started to kiss Yuri’s neck, something in Yuri’s mind exploded.

How was he so lucky to have someone like Otabek in his life? Someone who was always there for him, pushed him, believed in him. _This_ was his best friend and it could not have been more perfect. He ran his hands down Otabek’s body and felt as those muscles continued to roll under his palm.

Otabek’s mouth was hot on his neck and he tilted his head to feel it more. Otabek licked a long trail up his neck and Yuri moaned out. Otabek rolled his hips and Yuri felt him hard against his length. It felt good and Yuri met those movements. Otabek was moaning and rocking his hips on top of Yuri. Yuri moved his hands and held onto those hips. Feeling them flex and move he pulled back just so he could watch that body move on him.

“Fuck Otabek… you are so fucking hot.”

Otabek closed his eyes and rolled his hips more.

“Yuri… I need you.”

“Otabek, you have me.”

“I need more,” Otabek whined.

Yuri just wanted to watch that tanned body move on top of his at that moment, but the way Otabek was calling out to him, it was making something inside him snap.

“Hop off,” Yuri commanded and he watched as Otabek moved off his lap.

Hopping off the bed, he went to his toiletry bag and grabbed his bottle of lube, tossing it to the bed. Otabek never took his eyes off of him. Yuri hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs and pulled them off. Otabek’s eyes slowly roamed over his body and Yuri glanced at where Otabek’s briefs were on. Otabek took the cue and slipped his briefs off. Yuri’s breath caught. Otabek Altin was right there, on his hotel bed, naked.

Crawling back on the bed, he climbed back on Otabek and started to kiss him. Their naked cocks brushing against one another and he felt how Otabek was moaning into his mouth. Yuri wanted to know what Otabek felt like and ran his hands down taking him in his hand. Otabek was smooth, like velvet in his hand and so warm. Otabek moaned into his mouth as they weren’t really kissing but leaving their mouth pressed together.

Yuri stroked his hand up and down over Otabek’s cock, feeling it pulse beneath his palm. Otabek moaned each time he ran his thumb over his tip, feeling it get wet under his touch. Otabek had reached and Yuri felt when those fingers wrapped around his cock. Yuri moaned into Otabek’s mouth and rocked his hips into that hand. Otabek had a firm grip on his that felt amazing. Yuri knew if he kept that grip, it would all be over too quickly.

Grabbing the lube, he removed Otabek’s hand from his cock. He needed a moment to calm down and with Otabek squirming and moaning the way he was, he was going to explode any moment.

Coating his fingers with liquid, and slowly moved his hand over Otabek’s cock again, but that was not his goal. Moving his hand lower, he felt Otabek rock his hips up and move his legs back. Yuri had to take a deep breath and wait a moment. The way Otabek was right now almost made him cum on sight. Otabek’s eyes were half lidded again, his knees pressing back, hips up in the air. In any fantasy Yuri had over this man, this topped it.

“Yuri… please. Don’t make me wait any longer,” Otabek begged.

_Fuck._ Yuri moved his hand lower and felt the tight muscle clench at his fingertip. He rubbed his fingertip over the muscle and felt it flutter against him. Gently pressing, his finger slipped in and Otabek moaned.

Yuri moaned, Otabek was so warm and tight around his finger. Otabek squirmed more and moaned. Yuri was getting drunk off these noises and slowly worked his finger in and out of Otabek, then slipped in a second finger. Otabek’s back arched and he cried out Yuri’s name. Yuri knew when he did this to himself, he liked it when he curled his fingers, so he did the same to Otabek. When Otabek cried out and pulled his legs back further, Yuri knew he was doing it right. Scissoring his fingers, he stretched Otabek, feeling his muscles clench against fingers. Yuri slipped in another finger and thrusted them in and out of Otabek.

“Yuri… please.”

Yuri lifted off of Otabek and looked down. Otabek was breathing hard, all his calm and collective manner gone. His chest was flushed and his face twisted. Getting the bottle, Yuri poured it in his palm and stroked himself.

“It’s always been you, Yuri. Always been you,” Otabek breathed out.

Yuri moaned and leaned down kissing Otabek hard. It had always been Otabek for him. Yuri tried to pour how he felt into his kiss. He felt Otabek’s hands in his hair, pulling him closer. Otabek had wrapped his arms around Yuri and hugged him tighter. Yuri needed Otabek right now.

“It’s always been you, too. Ever since-”

“Always has been.”

Yuri nodded and grabbed his length and Otabek rolled his hips up. Yuri slowly pressed in and heard Otabek hiss. He held still, he had too. Otabek was warm and tight around him. He could not move or it would all be over too quickly. When he looked down, Otabek was looking up at him. Their eyes met and Yuri rocked his hips slowly and heard Otabek moan.

He felt how Otabek rocked and met his hips. Yuri kept it slow, he would not last if he went any harder or faster. Otabek was slowly meeting his hips. It was slow and he never took his eyes off Otabek under him.

Leaning down he kissed Otabek and Otabek held him tightly. All these years, this was what he wanted. He never thought it would come true. He could win every gold medal, but nothing could touch this. He had his best friend, now lover, kissing him, holding him.

Yuri tried to keep it slow and steady but his need was building. Pulling off Otabek’s mouth, he pulled Otabek’s legs and put them on his shoulders and started to thrust harder into him. Otabek cried out and Yuri watched as Otabek took his length in his hand and started to stroke himself. It did not take long and Yuri felt as he tightened around him. Otabek moaned his name and painted his abdomen with his release. A few more thrust and Yuri was releasing deep inside Otabek. Yuri cried out and gripped at Otabek’s legs harder. He felt as Otabek milked his cock inside of him and Yuri let those legs go and fell on top of Otabek.

He could feel Otabek breathing hard and those arms wrap around him. Yuri nuzzled into Otabek’s neck and breathed in deep. He never wanted to forget this scent. It was spice and sweat, it was Otabek. Yuri held Otabek tightly. Never had he thought when he woke up this morning, this is how his day would be. He skated his exhibition, his best friend surprised him with his skate, and now he was in his best friend’s arms. 

 

  

 

Otabek and Yuri stayed an extra three days, even after the banquet. Otabek moved his bags into Yuri’s room and stayed there. They only left that room to go to the banquet that night. Necks covered in marks, they got drunk off champagne, they signed new sponsors and they stayed in their room till it was time to go.

Separating was the worst. Yuri knew that text and video messages would not work anymore. That morning as they got their bags together, Yuri could not stop his tears from falling. Otabek saw this, he was back to being his collective self again. Yuri hated he was not able to hide how he was feeling.

When Otabek took his face in his hands, Yuri lost it. The tears fell freely and he hugged Otabek tightly.

“I feel like I finally got you and now I’m having to let you go.”

“Yuri, don’t be upset. We will figure something out, I promise.” 

 

 

 

 

Otabek was good to his promise. Yuri moped around for two weeks. He didn’t talk to anyone. He sat and just thought of how much he missed Otabek. He did not tell Otabek how he was feeling. He did not want Otabek to feel guilty about everything.

He was walking home from practice and saw a motorbike parked on the street and someone casually leaning on it. Yuri knew his mind had to be playing tricks on him. He was just missing Otabek too much. The closer he got, the more he stared.

It _was_ Otabek. Leaning against his bike, arms crossed, smirk on his face. Yuri ran to him. Otabek stepped away from the bike and caught Yuri as he lept at him. Yuri could not believe he was there. He started to cover Otabek’s face in kisses as he tears ran down his face.

“What the hell are you doing here? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Otabek shrugged, “Wanted to surprise you. Now hop on.”

Otabek handed him a helmet and Yuri gave him a look.

“Where are going?”  

“I got an apartment, want you to see it.”

Yuri just stood there, he was sure his mouth was open. Otabek was so calm about all this. How the hell he could just fly out here, get an apartment, and just be calm over it, Yuri did not know.

“What?”

“I’d like to think it could be our apartment.”

Yuri smiled and kissed Otabek, “Yes, show me.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am weak for a whining Otabek... I am weak over the Madness. 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
